


A Visit to Home

by Yrd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hunk is great, Other, headcannon, i really needed this, its just so cute to me, might write more about this if people enjoy it, one shot????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrd/pseuds/Yrd
Summary: A little (very very little) thing I wrote when I thought about Hunk's family. When the Garrison crew get to visit their families, Pidge and Lance get to learn something new about Hunk's family.





	

Finally. Earth. Lance, Hunk and Pidge had never been so excited. It was only temporary yes, but there was enough of a break that they were able to go visit their families. Defending the universe was a full time job. They had landed in a small pod, which had not gone unnoticed. Luckily, they were able to contact their families on their way down, telling them where they were landing. The three paladins looked at each other with excitement, waiting for their families (and well, the paparazzi).

A small grey car pulled up, and Pidge tensed up. They saw their mom and practically ran. Their reunion was sweet as Pidge collapsed into their mother's arms. They started crying. They stood together for a moment, just crying in each other's arms. Pidge still hadn't found the rest of their family sadly.

Lance glanced over to Hunk, who already was tearing up. Hunk was always full of emotion, but Lance realized he didn't know much about Hunk's family, other than the fact that he had one.

Pidge walked back over to the crew, showing their mom to the two. Their mom thanked the two of them for keeping her child in good health. Both of them were happy for the short paladin, patting their head playfully which was responded with a happy glare that was quickly released.

The next car pulled up and Hunk's eyes started shining with tears as he tugged away from the group. A tall woman stepped out, staring in disbelief before breaking into a sprint. Her dark curly hair flowed behind her as Hunk held out his arms. "Mom!"

His mom jumped into his arms and he chuckled. The held each other close and his mom started wiping the tears from his face, beaming a large smile. Lance walked up to him slowly, with Pidge and their mom following.

Hunk looked over to the two paladins with a large smile, tears flowing down his face.

"So where's dad?" Lance joked, nudging Hunk's arm. Out of the corner of his eye he saw another car pull up, but it wasn't one of his own, so he assumed it was Hunk's dad.

Hunk looked surprised for a second, and so did his mom, but then Hunk smiled again. "I forgot to tell you! Actual-"

"HUNK!" A female's voice rang out, and a shorter woman ran out of the car to the large boy. She was already crying.

"Ma! You're here too!" Hunk reached out a arm, the other was wrapped around his other mom. He pulled the other woman into a hug, lifting them off the ground and spinning the around. The three of them were laughing and crying.

"Of course I'm here to see my baby!" The shorter mother exclaimed as Hunk set them both down but didn't let them go. Both of his moms were checking his face and arms for brusing, asking if he was okay.

Needless to say, Lance and Pidge were a bit shell shocked.

_Hunk had two moms._

That... made sense. Lance and Pidge gave each other a smile and a shrug and went over to introduce themselves. They had a bit longer to wait; Lance's family was the farthest from the site and they might as well enjoy this moment. Hunk happily introduced his moms, who were both shorter than him. Both of them hugged Lance and Pidge like they were their lost children too, offering nothing but warmth.

And the blue and green paladins realized exactly where Hunk got all that kindness.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to. I just saw it and I had to. If people want, I can add a part where I just talk about little things about Hunk.


End file.
